


Her Moment

by thorjihyo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Side SaiDa, side 2yeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 12:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16723704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorjihyo/pseuds/thorjihyo
Summary: Momo is afraid that Mina does not like her back so she asks help from her friends





	Her Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to mah boiii agentjoannemills for helping me improve on my work ❤️
> 
> Just to avoid confusion:
> 
> —- means a different time period  
> \- same time

21 October 2017

Hirai Momo is waiting for further instructions from their managers. She glances to her left and sees Mina having the same pig-tailed hairdo as her. Momo calls her attention and gestures for the other to sit next to her.

“We got matching pigtails!” Momo begins happily.

Mina sits and smiles at the childish remark of her friend. “I know! It looks good on you, Momo,” she says, facing the other girl and pinching both cheeks as Momo accepts her fate.

After she feels the pressure on her cheeks fading, she fishes out her phone from the nearby table and gestures for the other girl to move closer. “Let’s take a picture! I want to show them we had matching hairstyles!” Momo says, grinning.

Mina complies and moves closer albeit a bit behind of the other so they can fit in the frame. Momo even put in some filters for her and Mina to play around with.

Once she’s satisfied with their shots, Momo is called but before leaving, she asks Mina to post their pictures.

\---

“Jeeeoooonnngggggiiiieeeee,” Momo helplessly calls for her roommate. They are in their room during one of those nights after a full schedule. Seeing as the night’s still young and that they have nothing to do, Momo has decided to hang out at their room with Jeongyeon. The other girl is busy building one of her recent Lego hauls when Momo barged in and just blankly stared at their ceiling.

“What is it this time, Momo?” she asks, with a hint of annoyance yet full of concern for the other. She already knows what the other girl required – a dose of much-needed advice and bravery.

“She’s so cute oh my goooood! Have you seen her picture? The one with stickers on her face?? Ahhhhh Jeongyeon, my heart,” Momo says, dramatically clutching a hand to her chest. She lets her body hit the bed once more and sighs. “I swear to god she’s gonna be the death of me.”

Jeongyeon stops and drops the pieces she’s working on to finally face Momo on her bed.  “So now what? Are you just gonna stay there and whine, professing your not-so-obvious crush on Mina to me or are you finally gonna take my advice and confess? Or are you gonna chicken out like you always do?” The short-haired girl is blunt. “You’ve been like this since I can’t even remember when!”

“But I’m not as brave as you were, unnie! I wasn’t as courageous as you when you admitted your feelings towards Nayeon-unnie!” Momo expounds.

\---

 __It wasn’t how Jeongyeon intended to confess but she decided it_ _ __wasn’t_ _ __a bad manner to do so._ _

__One moment, all_ _ __nine_ ___of them were dancing for their fans, the next moment, a sexy dance number was put into play and who better do those dance moves than the eldest member herself? Jeongyeon figured that the older girl would be so willing to do this. During the first few shows, it was as simple as a show of skinship, a fan service of some sort._ _

__Their push and pull of a relationship_ _ __was_ _ __frustrating Jeongyeon. One minute, she_ _ __’d feel_ _ __Nayeon flirting with her_ _ __;_ _ __the next moment, Nayeon’s on top of Jihyo’s lap, or_ _ __was_ _ __lazily wrapped around Sana. Jeongyeon hate_ _ __d_ _ __the fact that Nayeon_ _ __made_ _ __her feel_ _ __. . ._ _ __things._ _

__She hate__ _ _d_ _ __it so much that she made a rash and risky decision on their next performance._ _

__-_ _

__It was the same scene, both of them dancing, like moths around a flame. Nayeon_ _ __got_ _ __closer and closer to her, leaving lingering touches and sexy smirks._ _

__As the final seconds of the song_ _ __came__ _ _to a close, Jeongyeon_ _ __threw_ _ __the shades on her eyes and face__ _ _d_ _ __Nayeon. Nayeon, being the tease that she_ _ __was_ _ __,_ _ __pulled_ _ __Jeongyeon, her arms snaking on top of Jeongyeon’s shoulders, and then presse__ _ _d_ _ __their foreheads together. On that split second that they did, Jeongyeon saw a glint in the other’s eyes. They shone like the stars on a full moon. She knew right then and there that she had to do it._ _

__Nayeon pulled Jeongyeon’s head to her right, causing her to almost lose her balance. She stood firmly on her left as her right hand grasped for something to hold on to. Thanks to the universe’s blessing, the younger’s hand fell on Nayeon’s butt, giving it a light squeeze. With this quick turn, their heads were even closer than before, an inch separating the tips of their noses. Time seemed to slow down as they gave out hot breaths in front of each other. It may just be for the show_ _ __,__ _ _but Nayeon’s face_ _ __told_ _ __otherwise. The stage got darker giving no view of what’s happening._ _

__Nayeon was about to pull out of the position when she felt something warm and soft on her lips. She didn’t have to ask who it was. She felt the gentleness of that small gesture, feeling Jeongyeon’s breath hitch at the contact. It didn’t last long however as they were then moved towards the backstage for their next routine._ _

__-_ _

__Jeongyeon was as red as a cherry when they got down the stage__ _ _,_ ___earning questioning looks from the staff and their managers. To the other members, however, it wasn’t a surprise as they somehow knew what happened. Jeongyeon felt good kissing Nayeon but she also feared that this might be the last thing that she'__ _ _d_ _ __do with the other girl, her anxieties coming up to eat her thoughts._ _

__She then felt something (or someone) shuffle beside the couch she’s in, arms wrapping around her frame, the familiar scent of Nayeon’s perfume invading her senses. She looked at the girl beside her and she was flashed with those cute bunny teeth._ _

__“Took you long enough,” Nayeon whispered before giving Jeongyeon a peck on her left cheek. They stared for a moment, but it felt like hours for Jeongyeon. She wished they stayed like this, wished that she could always stare at those warm eyes, those lovely smiles, with that one person. As Nayeon gave her a tighter hug, Jeongyeon’s fears_ _ __slowly dissipat__ _ _ed_ _ __, replaced with warmth and happiness._ _

__“Please be my girlfriend,” Jeongyeon whispered to Nayeon’s ear._ _

__The other girl smiled, the brightest smile she could muster, a blush obvious on her cheeks. “Of course, Yoo Jeongyeon. I’ll be your girlfriend_ _ __._ _ __”_ _

\---

“Earth to Jeongyeon, earth to Jeongyeon, hello?” Momo snapped her fingers at Jeongyeon who was obviously thinking back at the memory before she coughed to calm herself.

“What I’m trying to say is, you just have to do it, sooner or later, the sooner, the better,” she responded. “I was actually as scared, probably even more scared and nervous, than you are right now but then it happened and here we are now.”

Momo ponders on this. She knows she likes Mina. The Myoui Mina, their resident gamer, prima ballerina, Twice’s very own penguin. They have been close friends ever since their trainee days, even given the chance to perform together at one point with their rendition of “Crazy in Love.” Both of them are Japanese who traveled to Korea for a chance to be part of the nation’s next girl group. However, at some twisted point in the competition, Momo was eliminated; yet by the end of the show, she was reintroduced and the rest was, as they call it, history.

Both has been inseparable especially during their performances. They seem to have created a world of their own at some point in time, with both of them able to speak Japanese, and somehow similar tastes in music and dance. Both are talented dancers with impressive vocals. Ever since their debut, there has been an undeclared sense of comfort between them, and they are fine with it being that way.

\---

“Momo, do you like someone?” she hears Mina ask from across the room. They are both on the couch as they are watching a drama that Jihyo suggested.

Momo perks up at the sudden question and carefully assesses the situation. Mina is looking at her with a small smile as she waits for the other’s response. She is resting her body against the arm of the couch, legs on top of Momo’s lap. Momo feels herself get nervous, and suddenly, the temperature of the once cool room increases a few degrees higher.

“I do have someone actually,” she begins, “but I think it’s one-sided.”

Mina furrows her eyebrows as she now focuses more on the girl beside (in front?) of her.

“What makes you say that?” Mina asks as she retreats her legs and proceeds to get nearer Momo.

Momo feels even warmer with how things are going. __Is this it? Is this the same thing as Jeongyeon-unnie and Nayeon-unnie’s situation?__  

“Well, uhh, s-she uhhh . . . She’s uhhh . . .” Momo couldn’t help but stutter as the intensity of Mina’s glare increases each passing second – those eyes boring into her very soul as she waits for an answer. The girl in question slowly gulps and is suddenly looking at the details of Mina’s face. Her eyes, her lips, her moles (Momo has attempted to count them but failed), her hair swept beautifully to her side.

__

__Damn. Mina’s really pretty._ _

__

Momo snaps back to reality when she feels Mina’s hands on hers. “Hey,” the other says, squeezing her hand. “You haven’t answered yet. Are you okay?”

 

That is the moment when Momo realises that she has been staring at Mina’s face for far too long and not even moving a muscle, nor a single thought processing through her mind . . . nothing except for her mind telling her that Mina’s too beautiful to be even considered a human.

__

__An angel, heck, a goddess even. I’d pray the hell out of her if she ever__ is _ _a goddess__ _ _.__

 

“Ahh! Sorry. I was just . . . thinking about her.” She stops as Mina slowly takes her hands away from Momo’s.

 

“She must be pretty lucky to be thought of by one Hirai Momo,” Mina comments, giving Momo a gummy smile.

 

The latter, not expecting the comment, feels her face blush even brighter that she has to feel her own cheeks and prevent herself from blushing even more. She tries to recover her composure as she thinks of a response to Mina’s question.

 

“Well, uhh—” Momo coughs “—anyway, I think she does not even feel the same way. Like, we’re friends and all but for her, it's just that. But it’s okay! At least I know that she’s happy.”

 

Mina, somehow content (disappointed?) with Momo’s reply, sighs and begins to head to her room. As she stands, she gives Momo a pat on her left cheek. 

 

Then she gives one last comment, leaving Momo a stunned mess. “Why not ask her so you’ll know? Maybe she likes you too.” And __wink__ _ _s__  (or as best as she could muster one).

 

If Momo can get any redder than she is, she would do so.

 

\---

 

“You do realize that she just indirectly said that she likes you too, right?” Sana asks the girl in front of her. It is a free day for the rest of the group, and Sana has decided to go for a tour around the mall. Seeing as her girlfriend is still tired from their promotions for the past days, she has pulled her best friend instead for this trip. They are in an ice cream shop, stopping by for some afternoon snack and to rest their tired feet.

 

Momo looks up to Sana as she devours scoop after scoop of her chocolate ice cream while Sana still haven’t touched her own vanilla-flavored treat. It is also a good time to clear her head after her talk with Mina. Momo opens up the topic while they have been strolling around the mall, checking different shops of clothes, perfumes, and make-up.  She only manages to stare back at Sana after hearing her response. __Does Mina_ really _like me?__

 

Sana decides to go on. “You know, the way she asked, the way she acted after you told her that you do like someone, she was already on to you! Well, to be honest, I wouldn’t even be surprised if she already knows.”

 

“Was I that obvious?!” Momo stops herself from eating; the dessert suddenly tasted stale in her mouth.

 

“Oh come on, Momoring. We see you looking at her. The way your eyes immediately dart to her spot whenever she does something. You may not notice but we all see you. Jihyo-unnie even had a picture of you, biting your lips when she danced ‘Havana’ sexily . . .” Sana trails off with a smirk.

 

The ice cream is definitely not good for her taste anymore as she suddenly thinks of all those moments where she (as she kept on saying to herself and to her friends) “unknowingly” looked for Mina in the crowd, their guestings, and their performances. She smacks her head, not too hard, on the table as she attempts to come up with an idea that would make all of these problems go away.

 

Sana stops her movements as she pushes Momo’s head up to its original position before continuing. “Jeongyeon-unnie was right. You just have to confess! It isn’t that hard!”

 

\---

 

__Sana likes food_ _

__So much that she relates it to people_ _

__Chaeyoung to a strawberry_ _

__Momo to a peach_ _

__Jihyo to a melon (the fact that she can still remember Jihyo’s reaction after she said it is still engraved in her_ _ __mind; it is a precious_ _ __memory)_ _

__And of course_ _

__Her_ _

__A tofu_ _

__

__Dahyun is a sweet girl, a talented ball of fluff that God created to make people happy. She_ _ __love__ _ _s_ _ __to dance, to sing, to play the piano, to hang out with her friends, and to cuddle._ _

__

__Sana sometimes ask__ _ _s_ _ __herself when_ _ __it all beg_ _ __a_ _ __n_ _ __._ _

__Was it during_ _ __their first set of promotions as a group?_ _

__

__Sana could not exactly remember when but she remember__ _ _s_ _ __how._ _

__

__-_ _

__

__It happened in one of their fan meets. Sana was playing with a kendama, a wooden toy shaped like a hammer with a pointed spike on top. Sitting on top of the spike was a ball with a string attached to the main body of the toy and the other end on top of the ball. Being the clumsy person she_ _ __was_ _ __, the ball accidentally hit one of her fingers, making her yelp with pain. As the others were busy accommodating some fans, Sana wasn’t expecting Dahyun to appear and check up on her hurt_ _ __finger_ _ __. She wanted to cry because of the pain__ _ _,_ ___but Dahyun soothed_ _ __it_ _ __._ _

__

__“Does it still hurt?” she asked Sana while her thumb circled the top of Sana’s hand. Somehow, the hurt she felt was slowly being replaced by a feeling of warmth with how Dahyun was so caring towards her._ _

__

__She managed to smile. “Not as hurt as before.”_ _

__

__Dahyun rubbed the sore spot as she leaned her face closer to it.__ _ _Sana__ _ _then_ _ __felt Dahyun’s_ _ __soft_ _ __lips on her_ _ __throbbing_ _ __finger._ _

__

__The pain that she felt a few minutes ago vanished_ _ __without a trace__ _ _, replaced with utter embarrassment and_ _ __warmth__ _ _, her heart hammering away in her chest._ _

__

__As she stared at the younger, Dahyun flashed her cutest smile_ _ __. "__ _ _My mom told me that kisses help eases the pain,”_ _ __she offered as explanation,_ _ __before letting go of Sana’s hand and going back to the other side of the room, earning both of them questioning looks from both Chaeyoung and Tzuyu._ _ __

__

__“Be careful next time, unnie!”_ _

__

__-_ _

__

__During their trip to Switzerland, Sana and Dahyun got_ _ __even_ _ __close__ _ _r_ _ __. They visited shops, went to the same place James Bond was filmed (they even made a silly video imitating his movements while humming the theme song)_ _ __, and even went for an ice cream__ _ _. Sana enjoyed being with Dahyun so much so that_ _ __she_ _ __even declared on camera that they have been dating, making the younger blush,_ _ __giving_ ___Sana the courage to push through with her teasing,_ _ __getting it to a_ _ __borderlin__ _ _e__ _ _full_ _ __-_ _ __blown confession._ _

__

__-_ _

__

__On one summer night, Sana found herself on the terrace of their dormitory as sleep avoided her like a plague. She was content on looking over the city while sitting on one of their chairs, the wind giving her a cool breeze as she counted stars and observed the city lights. It was a sight to behold (she thought Chaeyoung would appreciate this as well and would definitely make a poem or a drawing out of the scenario)._ _

__

__Suddenly, she heard faint steps behind her and she looked behind to see Dahyun awake as well. She was wearing her pajamas littered with Hello Kitty’s face all over and an over-sized shirt. Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun as she held a cup of warm milk on her hands, offering it to Sana._ _

__

__“Thank you, Dahyunnie,” she said as she took the cup from her small hands. She gestured Dahyun to join her as they looked at the view in front of them. She took a sip of the drink on her hand, tasting the sweetness and the creaminess of it before turning her face to look at Dahyun. “Why are you still up?”_ _

__

__Dahyun, not even bothering to look at Sana, replied_ _ __,_ _ __“I don’t know_ _ __,_ _ __really. Maybe because Chaeyoung refused to let me sleep beside her or maybe because of that coffee I had this afternoon. If it is the latter then that’s some damn good coffee.” And then she giggled._ _

__

__Sana couldn’t help but join her as well as she found both situations hilarious. As she finished her milk, she looked at Dahyun again, admiring the younger’s face._ _

__

__“The moon is beautiful, isn’t it?” she managed to say smoothly._ _

__

__Dahyun pondered for a bit before finally looking at Sana straight in her eyes. “Yes, it is beautiful.”_ _

__

__Both felt themselves blushing at the younger’s response. They stayed there comfortably for a few minutes before Sana gave a yawn, drowsiness slowly taking her body. She gestured_ _ __to_ _ __Dahyun that she’s gonna sleep before an idea popped in her mind._ _

__

__“Hey, if you can’t sleep because Chae won’t let you sleep beside her, why not join me on my bed?” she innocently offered._ _

__

__Dahyun hesitated for a bit but then decided it wasn’t so bad of an idea. “I will if you let me be the big spoon.”_ _

__

__Once they settled on the bed, Dahyun whispered to Sana’s ear._ _ __“Good night, Sana-unnie. Oh and I love you too.”_ _

__

__Sana smiled as she intertwined both of their fingers_ _ __on her waist_ _ __”_ _

__

__\---_ _

 

On their way home, Momo keeps thinking about how she would confess to Mina. She thinks of many things, considers a lot of possible consequences, and carefully weighs her options. She sighs to herself, her fingers fiddling inside the pockets of her coat, as she can’t think of anything else but Mina.

 

 __Mina_ _ __._ _

__

__Myoui Mina_ _ __._ _

__

__Myoui Sharon Mina_ _ __._ _

 

She is so deep in her thoughts that she trips . . . because of her own foot. How that even happened, none of them know.

 

Sana laughs at her best friend’s demise. “And they say I’m the clumsy one!” she says before laughing again.

 

Momo brushes off her pants and palms before sitting with her legs spread out in front of her. Sana notices this and tried to help her friend but Momo ignores her and just stares at the sky as she spoke.

 

“I wish I was as brave as you and Jeongyeon-unnie, Sana. I wish it happens to me and Mina too.”

 

Sana smiles fondly before offering her hand to Momo. “You are and it will, Momo. And if you ever need our help, we’d be more than willing to give it to you.”

 

\---

 

Her confession happens in the most unexpected of ways.

 

It has been two months since the last time that Mina and Momo are left alone in the dorm. Seeing as they don’t have any reason to go out, both of them has decided to stay in, Mina playing with her video games, Momo lazily switching between channels (she wants to try watching __The Haunting of Hill House__  but she is too easily scared to try).

 

While she’s skipping from channel to channel, Mina goes out of her room to get some drinks. Momo sees the girl—and girl, oh girl, Momo is petrified. Her position on the couch allows her to see the inside of their kitchen just by looking to her left. She does so and suddenly, her throat runs dry.

 

There Mina stands, in all of her glory. The golden rays of the sun envelopes Mina’s body in a glow, like Mina actually is glowing herself. She is wearing her usual homey outfit, a simple white shirt with a chubby penguin imprinted on top of her shorts. Her smooth skin is so radiant, and her hair is tied in a messy bun. Momo gulps, or at least __trie__ _ _s to__ , as her stare moves towards the younger girl’s face, eyes closed as she enjoys the bottled juice on her hand, lips slightly parted, and her neck, thank god for that bun, is bared, exposing her smooth, porcelain skin. Momo can see each gulp the girl took as her gaze remains on Mina.

 

Suddenly, Mina moves, eyes fluttering open and witnessing the way Momo looks at her. As she closes the cap of the bottle she is holding, she looks at the other girl on the couch who has been staring at her for the past two minutes or so. She looks straight into the older’s eyes as she smirks, licking her lips and slowly approaching Momo.

 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Mina teases, her eyes never leaving Momo’s.

 

Momo, on the other hand, is still in a state between shock, amazement, and panic as Mina makes her way to her.

 

__So this is how it goes__ __,_ _ __huh._ _

__

She coughs to ease the itch in her throat from staring too long (how long has her mouth been open???) and she fakes a confident smile towards Mina. “Well, y-you were just– u-uhhh– really uhhh . . . r-really pretty.” Momo mentally smacks her head at that. __Stutters__ _ _? Really now?__ _ _So fucking smooth__ _ _,__ _ _Hirai.__ _ _Your ancestors are so disappointed in you.__

__

Mina pretends not to notice the nervousness of the other girl and decides to go on with their conversation. “My oh my, Hirai. Are you flirting with me?” she asks, flashing a sly smile.

 

Momo’s defenses are easily broken down by the way Mina is looking at her. She tries composing herself by repositioning on the couch to make herself look more in control of the situation.

 

Needless to say, it fails.

 

Instead of looking like one of those seductive poses she sees in movies and music videos, she actually looks like a sick patient that has no bed to stay in so she’s left to lie on the couch, left foot firm on the ground with her head on the armrest.

 

“W-What if I tell you that I—” she stops as she coughs yet again with the dryness of her throat. Mina takes the initiative and offers Momo the bottle she’s holding for the other girl to drink. Momo doesn’t hesitate as she opens the bottle and puts it on her lips, the drink quenching her thirst.

 

( _ _Try__  to quench her thirst. Honestly Momo is so damn thirsty not even an entire freaking lake can help her now.)

 

Mina also gets closer to the other girl, rubbing circles on her back to help ease the girl’s coughing. It is then they realize that they are so close again, even closer than that night where Mina popped her question. Momo’s breath hitches for a moment as she feels warm eyes on her.

 

__Those really pretty eyes__ __._ _

 

As Momo recovers, she manages her thoughts before she continues what she was about to say a few moments earlier.

 

“Thanks for the drink. I was actually . . . gonna say that what if I was actually flirting with you?” she states before looking at Mina.

 

The other girl is taken aback, not expecting this banter from Momo herself. She is about to speak when her phone rings. She curses the person calling inside her head before taking hold the device. She gives a glance to Momo, gesturing if she can answer it. Momo reluctantly lets her, because what else can she do? 

 

“ _ _Minariiiiii!”__ The voice on the other line is very distinct.

 

Mina exhales sharply through her nose before answering. “What is it, Nayeon-unnie? I was in the middle of an important matter.” A hint of annoyance is evident on her voice.

 

 _ _“Well, I was just gonna ask if you and Momo finally talked about your feelings and not be total cowards with one another,”__   Nayeon casually states.

 

“We would have had you not called.” Mina is definitely annoyed now. “If I miss this chance, you’re gonna regret it when you get home.”

 

“ _ _OH NO I’M TERRIBLY SORRY I THOUGHT AFTER BEING LEFT ALONE YOU WOULD’VE TALKED ALREADY!”__ The panic and fear are heard from the other line. “ _ _I’m dropping this call now. Good luck again! Love you both.”__   Then she hangs up.

 

Mina sighs again before turning around only to see the couch empty of its previous customer. She looks around before calling out Momo’s name. She goes on to the latter’s room but surprisingly, it is locked. Mina knocks once, twice, thrice, yet Momo doesn’t answer. Instead of insisting for Momo to face her, Mina lets her be.

 

__Curse you__ __,_ _ __Im Nayeon_ _

__

__\---_ _

__

A few weeks has passed and the members are getting really worried with how Mina and Momo seem to be ignoring one another. Tzuyu notices it first when they are loading up in the van and sees Momo moving behind to let her sit beside Mina. It happens again on their way to an awards night, neither of the two girls daring to look at each other. Chaeyoung is also worried as Momo seems to be off with her rapping skills each time they practice.

 

It takes another week of this ignore-your-crush thing before one of them decides to make a step.

 

\---

 

Momo is definitely not feeling okay. After she said those words to Mina, her anxiety went in full throttle, filling her senses with unnecessary thoughts. The way Mina looked, the way she reacted, the way she stood up and walked a few feet away, it all screamed that Momo did poorly on her attempt at confessing. While Mina spoke on the phone with whoever that was (Nayeon, probably asking her what Mina wants for them to bring back home), she took this chance to sprint towards her room, locking it up. She then sat on the bed and groaned as loud as she can on her pillow.

 

 __That was stupid. That was a really stupid move, Hirai_ _ __._ _

__

As these thoughts remained in her head, she heard her name being called outside of the room. Momo decided not to answer and pretended to be asleep (highly unlikely but it’s her way of escaping the awkward situation). When Mina stopped looking for her, Momo sighed and lay there on her bed, staring at the four corners of their room.

__

__Fucking stupid idea_ _ __._ _

 

\---

 

She knows it in herself that Mina is probably gonna ignore her if they ever get across one another. However, with their small dormitory, it can’t be helped, so Momo has to adjust. Instead of staying much longer in the dorm with the girls, she would either stay behind for some time with the staff, or would request their managers to bring her to the studio for practice. None of them seems to mind, knowing that Momo is really that dedicated as a member.

 

All her stresses, her frustrations, her thoughts, she pours it on her dances. Dancing temporarily eases her mind of these things as her body automatically moves to the beat, knowing each pop and crank and sway the music goes. She hasn’t been named the Dancing Mochine for nothing.

 

During that day, she is attempting to perform their newest song in order to master it and do a video of her solo dancing. She has just finished a set when the door of the studio opens and a head peeks in between.

 

“I told you, I’ll be down in 10,” Momo sharply states as she faces the intruder. To her surprise, Mina stood there, holding what seems to be a bag of delicious, juicy jokbal, and some energy drink.

 

“Thought you were hungry after all that practice but . . .” Mina mutters before turning away to the door.

 

Momo has a lot of processing to do but she knows what had to be done.

 

 _ _“Y__ _ _ou just have to do it__ _ _,”__ she hears Jeongyeon’s voice inside her head.

 _ _“It isn’t that hard,”__ said Sana.

__

But Momo is not fond of confrontations; she hates it extremely. She’s ashamed of what she’s done and she doesn’t know how to approach her after that. And Momo is 100% certain that Mina knows her feelings but she just doesn’t like her back; that explains the look on Mina’s face, and her body language.

 

“Oh it’s you . . .” Momo halts before grabbing her gym bag, letting Mina use the dance room for her own. “I’m finished anyways so feel free. I’ll be going now.” She quickly paces towards the door, but Mina blocks the exit, facing Momo directly.

__

“Momo, wait. Can we talk?” Mina says as she grabs on Momo’s arm. Momo is looking down at her feet as she tries to get her hands free but decides not to resist.

 

They both sit on the floor, legs in an Indian sit position, facing each other. Mina offers the bag to Momo which the other reluctantly accepts; anyway, Momo wouldn’t say no to free food. They sit in silence with only Momo’s chewing sounds and Mina’s foot tapping the hard floor can be heard. When Momo is finished, she fixes her gaze on Mina who is still humming the chorus of “Be As One.”

 

Mina notices those eyes looking right at her, orbs of black pointed directly at her location. They stare for a bit before Mina gives a reassuring smile, which Momo responds to with a tired smile and a shaky breath.

 

“Hi, Momo,” Mina begins.

 

“Hey, Mina. Thanks for the meal and the drinks. Can I pay you later at the dorm?” Momo says, showing the girl her empty pockets.

 

Mina giggled at this as she gives Momo an ‘okay’ gesture. “No worries. It’s on me.” She smiled again. “I just wanted to talk to you after that instance in the do—”

 

“No! No! Hey, it’s okay, really,” Momo interrupts. “I wasn’t using my head and things happened so not really your fault, meaning no need to be sorry about.” She fakes a smile once again.

 

Mina waves her hand in the air in an attempt to clear the conversation. “No, Momo, please let me continue,” she says as she moves closer to Momo. “I actually wanted to tell you and ask you something but Nayeon-unnie just had to call.”

 

Momo sees Mina’s face, a clear indication of annoyance (Is it because of her or because of unnie? Honestly, between the two of them, either sounds plausible.)

 

Mina straightens her position as she continues. “You do know that I know who is it that you like, right? Or has is become a ‘was’ now?”

 

Momo doesn’t respond and instead goes to fiddle on the end of her shirt like it is the most entertaining thing in the world as of that moment. She is listening but she isn’t ready to look at Mina again. “Maybe . . . ? I mean, maybe only on you knowing that you’re the one I like . . .” she responds in a questioning manner, before suddenly realizing what she has done.

 

 __Fuck_ _ __._ _

__

She stops her fiddling and remains motionless for a few seconds before she feels two hands touching her face, lifting her by the cheeks as she is forced to stare directly into Mina’s eyes.

 

“I know, Momo. I know how you feel towards me and no, I’m not gonna reject it.” She looks at the other girl as she goes on. “I was surprised when you responded that way, actually. I didn’t expect you to pull that off on me all of a sudden and just when I was about to reply, Nayeon-unnie called.”

 

Momo bites her lip as she realizes she might have overthought the whole scenario. Mina, on the other hand, goes on her explanation.

 

“I’m happy that you think of me sometimes.” She smiled, remembering what Momo said as she found herself incapable of constructing a normal sentence.  She feels her palms getting sweatier, a bead of sweat appearing on her nape as she delivers the finishing blow to Momo. “But what would really make me happy is if you let me take you out on a date”

 

It is Momo’s turn to be shocked, not because of the feeling of Mina’s hands on her face but because of that revelation.

 

__Mina likes me too._ _

__Myoui Mina fucking likes me too._ _

__Myoui Sharon Mina wants to take me out on a date_ _ __._ _

__

Momo feels a blush tint her cheeks a deep shade of red as she smiles.

 

Mina, of course, is overjoyed by the sight of Momo smiling at her which makes her flash her own signature gummy smile.  “Go out with me, Hirai Momo,” Mina speaks softly as her thumb caresses Momo’s cheekbones.

 

Momo only nods as she is at loss for words. A smile creeps up on both their flushed faces.

 

Mina doesn’t let go yet of Momo’s face, pulling it closer and closer instead. Momo suddenly feels unable to breathe properly as she is an inch away from Mina’s face. Mina  looks at her lovingly, smile as bright as the day, eyes nearly closed from smiling too much.

 

She hears Jeongyeon’s and Sana’s voices again.

 

__No hesitation__ __._ _

 

Momo leans close to Mina as their lips collide. It begins with short pecks, both of them exploring each other, tasting each other for the first time. Their eyes are closed as they enjoy each and every second of this. Momo’s hands go on Mina’s hip as her other hand is placed on the younger’s cheek. Meanwhile, Mina moves her hands that are cupping Momo’s cheeks and slide them at the back of Momo’s neck, gently massaging her head. The kisses go on, only stopping for a minute to catch their breaths.

 

When they separate, Mina is blushing as her eyes flutter open to see Momo already smiling at her like a kid who got a candy.

 

“You’re really beautiful, Mitang,” Momo says as Mina blushes a deeper shade of pink.

 

They go home that night hand in hand as the members notice. They need not to ask as they already understand what is up.

 

\---

 

After numerous dates, multiple sweet moments, finally, Momo and Mina become girlfriends.

 

As they sit on the bed watching a pirated copy of the latest Marvel movie, Momo suddenly gets up to pause the movie surprising her girlfriend.

 

“You stole my moment,” Momo pouts, confusing Mina as to what she is pertaining to. “I was supposed to ask you out and be my girlfriend!”

 

“Awww, babe, you’re so cute!” Mina giggles as she pulls her girlfriend to give her a peck on the lips. “Does it matter? I mean we’ve been girlfriends for almost half a year and you kissed me first so, I don’t know what you even mean,” she teases. “But not to worry. We’re just waiting for PD-nim’s go signal before we come out to the world.”

 

Like it is God’s will or something, it happens.

 

Both of their phones buzzes as a familiar number registers.

 

Park Jin-Young himself has sent the text. A simple text that they have been waiting for a long time now.

 

 __Finally_ _ __._ _

 

“Hey. Babe.” Momo nudges her, mischievously grinning. “Wanna break the internet?” 

 

Mina immediately understood what she means.

 

\---

 

Later that evening, Twice’s Instagram account breaks the internet because of one particular post.

Mina and Momo’s selfie, with it are pictures of them holding hands, similar rings on both of their ring fingers, and one particular photo of Momo kissing Mina’s cheek.

 

All are captioned by 4 emojis:

 

A penguin.

A purple heart.

A peach.

And a rainbow.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted it only to be short drabbles but I ended up with one long fic as I was in the mood for the past days (thanks caffeine)
> 
> Should I make a follow-up fic focusing on Mina's perspective? :) let me know in the comments!  
> Hit me up on Twitter too! @thorsaminahyo


End file.
